Aftershocks
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: This takes place during the epi "Bloodlines" It is my take on what could have happened on Damon and Elena's road trip. **Smut Warning**
1. Chapter 1

Aftershocks

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rated M

Pairing: Damon/Elena

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of the Vampire Diaries…though I'd love to own Damon for a night!!

Summary: This fic takes place after the epi 'The Turning Point' and during the episode Bloodlines. Damon_ does_ rescue Elena, they _do_ go to Atlanta to see Bree, but he doesn't meet up with Lexi's ex. Instead Damon and Elena get drunk and….hmmm…I think you get the picture… This fic is already completed and I will post a chappie every day until the last part is posted.

**A/N:** Okay guys this is my first attempt at writing for this genre—I usually lurk in the BtVS—or Ats genre, but I love Damon's utter sarcastic-ness! lol! Kind of reminds me of Angelus! : I have several fics going in BtVS, but I had to take a little break and musie was hot to write a fic about Damon, so here I am—testing the waters. And can I say…seriously, Ian Somerhalder is wicked hot. :P No one but David Boreanaz has ever compelled the musie to write a fic like that!

Also, sorry to all you Paul Wesley fans, but this isn't a Stefan centric fic. Ian Somerhalder is just way hotter to me and IMO Elena and Damon are by far, the sexier couple…so I just had to make it happen in my mind…

Okay, enough of my chatter…here's my take on what could have happened on Damon & Elena's road-trip. :)

Thanks,

Jenna

********************xxxxxxxxxxxx***************

**Part 1**

Elena awoke slowly. She was groggy and everything seemed to hurt thanks to the accident. "Mmm, oh God, my head…" She rubbed her temples softly. "What happened?" she murmured, blinking open her eyes.

Damon glanced over at her as she came to. "Ah, good morning Rip Van Winkle," he chimed in, almost cheerfully.

Hearing _his_ voice was like a bucket of ice water tossed over her head and Elena jerked up, suddenly fully awake. "What—how? Where am I? And why am I with you?" she sputtered, staring at him with a look that was a perfect blend of panic and anger.

"Now is that any way to talk to the guy who saved your life?" he said, sending Elena a reproachful little smirk.

She scooted as far away from him as she could get, while still remaining in the car. "Where are we?" she asked looking out the window before shooting him a wary glance out of the corner of her eye.

Damon's crystal-blue/green eyes roamed her form as she huddled against the door of his Mustang. Her entire posture was so defensive it was as if she actually expected him to leap for her throat while he was cruising down the highway at seventy-five mph. "Georgia," he said finally.

Her eyes bugged and her mouth hung open in an O shape for a moment. He'd said that as casually as if he'd told her they were around the corner from her house. "You're kidding right?!"

He took his eyes off the road for a second to give her a wry grin. "Nope." She narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to decide whether to believe him and his smile broadened until he was positively beaming. "Oh c'mon," he chided, "Don't get in a snit. I figured you needed a break after the accident—funny how a near death experience sometimes makes you want to stop and I don't know—enjoy life a little more."

In a way he was right, but to hear Damon say something so insightful—without his usual snarky sarcasm was a bit stunning and for just a moment he seemed not so scary after all. He smiled again and Elena blinked at him owlishly, struck by the sheer beauty of his features, but just as quickly she was reminded of her situation and her brows drew down into a scowl. "This is kidnapping! I can't go to Georgia! I have class and—"

"I didn't kidnap you," Damon interrupted. "I recued you." She opened her mouth, but he held up his hand, stopping whatever she was about to say. "And don't get all worked up about going to Georgia because it's too late…" He shot her a quick grin, "you're already here, so you might as well go with it."

She sucked in a furious breath as his words struck home. "I might as well—" She stopped as she realized it was useless to argue with him. It would only amuse him and infuriate her. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms, "but I need to be home tomorrow," she insisted—barely resisting the urge to stomp her foot and pout. How in the hell had she ended up in another state and with Damon of all people?!

He looked surprised she'd given in so easily. "Done," he agreed before she changed her mind.

His easy compliance was a bit too accommodating for the Damon she'd come to know so Elena still eyed him warily. "Am I safe with you?"

He smirked at the suspicion dripping off her every syllable. "Yes."

"You won't try that mind control thing?"

He'd noticed her necklace was gone. Interesting—but beside the point right now. Forgoing his normal taunting sarcasm, he sighed, "No, Elena. I won't compel you to do anything you don't want to do…okay?"

Elena relaxed a bit, but was still cautious—this _was_ Damon after all. "Can I trust you?"

He couldn't resist. "Hmm, now _that'_s something I guess you'll have to find out, huh?"

"Great," she muttered. "Can that be any more vague and…kind of threatening too," she said, pulling her knees up and curling into a defensive little ball on the front seat. "But you expect me to trust you? I so don't think so!"

He did roll his eyes then. "Oh c'mon, I was kidding. A joke—get it?" She simply continued to eye him with distrust and he finally gave in. "You know Elena, your sense of humor is sadly lacking—must be all that time you spend with Stefan," he teased. "He can be such a buzz-kill."

"Don't," she said. "Don't talk about Stefan…"

His eyes lit up. "Uh-oh am I sensing a little trouble in paradise?" She simply glared at him, so he shrugged and let the subject drop. "Whatever, but I was serious when I said I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax…you know…enjoy a break from everything for a minute," he said, giving her a winning smile.

She pondered his words—it was tempting, especially after last night. Stefan's lies niggled at her and she shut her eyes. If she followed Damon's advice she could leave that all behind—at least for the day. Now that was more than tempting—it sounded like heaven actually. She nodded at him. "Okay," she said, "This will be kind of like a trip to Vegas right? What happens in Georgia stays in Georgia."

His jaw hung for just a moment before he snapped it closed. "Always full of surprises, you do know that's one of the things I like about you, right?" he said, winking at her "Not to mention that sounded kind of kinky. Just what do you plan on doing to me here? Should I be worried about my virtue?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What virtue?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Ouch, but too true," he said with a husky laugh and gunned the accelerator on the Mustang, causing the big engine to spring to life and shoot their speed up to a nail-biting ninety five mph.

Elena gripped the dash so tightly her knuckles were white. "Damon, can you slow down—one near death accident in twenty-four hours is about all I can take…"

"But that was you driving—this is me, and I think we can both agree I've been driving longer than you."

"Still…can you please slow down," she said, very close to pleading.

He noticed her face was turning chalky white with fear. "Spoil-sport," he quipped, but eased off the accelerator, slowing them down to a still fast, but manageable eighty mph.

"Thank you," Elena breathed, letting go of the dash-board and easing back in her seat.

He nodded without comment and they drove in silence for several miles until Elena got tired and utterly bored at looking at the endless groves of trees, grass and cows—lots of cows. She turned her head and covertly checked Damon out. He really was good looking, she thought. It was bizarre that he could he be so pretty, yet so wicked at the same time? She let out a sigh. It was a riddle, but then again, that was Damon—a puzzle within a riddle. She shook off her ridiculous meandering. So he was hot—big deal. She'd always recognized that, but his sheer enjoyment for death and violence was terrifying. So why was she seeing him in a different light now? Was it because he'd actually done something nice for her and saved her life? Suddenly something from the accident flashed in her mind, and she gasped aloud and bolted upright. "There was a man…I think…I think I hit him," she said worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, you didn't. It wasn't a man. It was a vampire and he was going to kill you. I ran him off."

She remembered him saying that earlier, but this was the first time she was hearing the details and it stunned her that Damon would even care whether she became a snack for another vampire. She stared at him with something akin to shock. "You—why?" she asked. "Why would you save me?"

He shrugged. "Why_ wouldn't_ I save you?" he answered, without answering at all.

"Because you don't like me!" she shot back.

He made a *tsking* sound. "Now you're just making stuff up. When have I ever said that?" he queried. He shrugged when she looked at him doubtfully. "What? I've never said I don't like you, Elena. I just think you're all wrong for my broody brother is all."

"Yeah, and the only reason you haven't killed me is because I look like her…"she snapped, an edgy tang of bitterness lacing her voice.

That caused him to pause. He studied her. She looked furious and hurt, and for a brief second he wondered if she knew about her resemblance to Katherine, but no, not even Stefan was_ that_ stupid. "Like who?" Damon asked cautiously—testing the waters.

She turned in her seat and drilled him with her dark eyed gaze. "You know who I'm talking about, Damon—like Katherine," she spat. "I look like Katherine—that's the reason you bug me and that's the reason Stefan…" She stopped and a small growl escaped her. "Why do I look like her?" she asked, confusion clouding her face.

He didn't say anything for a moment—his mind reeling from the fact that she knew. Guess he was wrong—Stefan_ was_ that stupid. Damon quickly went through a hundred different possibilities of how she found out, but none made any sense. Truth is Stefan would never tell her, so how the hell did she know of her resemblance to Katherine? Finally he settled on just asking her. "O-kay, how do you know that? And what the hell did Stefan tell you?"

"Stefan didn't tell me anything and you didn't answer my question. Why do I look like her?"

"How do you know you _do_ look like her?" he asked instead of answering.

Elena blew out a frustrated breath. "Do you always answer a question with another question?"

"Do you?" he responded, grinning at her unrepentantly.

Elena rolled her eyes and slowly counted to ten before replying. "No, I usually answer a question…now why—?"

"Then what did Stefan tell you?" he asked before she could finish her question.

"Has anyone ever told you you're annoying?"

"A few," he replied with a careless shrug, "but that doesn't answer my question now does it?" he said, his smile was devilish and a bit too sexy for Elena's liking. "How do you know you look like her, Elena? I can't believe Stefan would tell you…so what happened?"

She gave a long drawn out sigh. Sometimes talking to Damon was like trying to catch a greased pig—impossibly frustrating. "I told you, Stefan didn't say anything. I—" She paused and licked her lips. "I found a picture of _her,_" she admitted.

Now_ that_ made sense, and he nodded as understanding dawned on him. "The one from Stefan's bedroom."

He'd said it as a statement, rather than a question, but Elena answered just the same. She looked away. "Yeah," she replied very softly, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she remembered her and Stefan making love…she shook off the thought, it was too painful. "It was from 1864. The time you and Stefan were turned…I look just like her." She turned to Damon, her eyes wide—pleading. "How is that possible?"

He looked away from her eyes, they were too soft—too needy and a part of him wanted to comfort her. "And…?" he asked instead.

She shook her head as righteous anger coursed through her again. "And…what?" Her brows drew down into a scowl and she crossed her arms. "I left. He lied to me. I won't be his substitute for Katherine!"

The pieces fell into place in an instant and jealousy tore through Damon as he realized why Elena looked so hurt. She and Stefan had obviously taken their relationship to the next step and in the after-glow of post coital bliss Elena had found Katherine's picture. He wanted to growl and curse—maybe hit something too, but he also wanted to crow at Stefan's utter stupidity for leaving that picture lying around where she could find it. He'd have to thank him for that later. He gave her a wry little grin. "Well now, isn't this an interesting turn of events. Stefan is the jerk and _I'm_ the big hero type rescuing the damsel in distress!"

Elena's eyes widened, before she snorted and muttered, "Yeah right, because that's so you…"

"Well, I did—rescue you, that is," he told her, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yeah you did, which reminds me…you still haven't told me why you did that."

He paused and seemed to really think about what he was about to say. Finally he sighed and gave a negligent shrug that belied the thought he'd given to his response. "Because I don't want you dead, Elena," he admitted. "If I did—you already would be, now doesn't that count for something?"

"Doesn't that—huh? What are you talking about?" She stared at him in open mouthed shock. Had he just admitted to having feelings for her? Yet in the same sentence he'd interjected a thinly veiled threat. What did that mean? Elena wanted to scream. Damon was beyond confusing sometimes. "With you?" she said, looking at him intently. "I'm never really sure," she admitted softly and turned away from him.

"I can live with that," he said just as quietly and they drove on, barreling down the highway in silence.

A little while later they pulled up in front of a bar and Elena turned to him in surprise as he turned the car off and pocketed the keys. "You've got to be kidding! We drove all this way just so you could take me to a bar?!"

He chuckled as he got out of the car. "No._** I**_ was already on my way here when I saw you needed my help," he said as he opened her door for her. He leaned into the car, crowding her. "And this isn't just any bar…the bartender is a witch," he whispered into her ear.

His lips were too close, and Elena shivered as his breath made the delicate shell of her ear tingle, raising tiny hairs all along her arms and the back of her neck. She yanked her head back, needing to put some distance between them.

He held his hand out to help her from the car, but Elena was having a crisis of desire so strong it was scaring her and she just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well?" he said, raising a brow, "are you getting out or not?"

She'd look even sillier than she felt if she stayed in the car, so Elena accepted his hand. It was cool to the touch, but strong and as his fingers entwined with hers, she shivered again and let him pull her out of the car. They stood there for a brief moment and he stared down at her, his mesmerizing eyes so intense it made her belly clench.

He tilted his head to the side as neither of them moved. "Are you okay?" he asked. They were so close, their bodies' were barely an inch apart and the air seemed to crackle with electricity.

With a start she realized they were practically cuddling. "I—um—yeah, thanks," Elena said, trying to play it off until her gaze got snared on his lips. They were beautiful—lush and moist—tasty looking. She wanted to nibble on them. With a gasp she stepped away from him. Where the hell had that come from? Shaking her head, as if to clear it of the sudden bout of insanity that had stricken her, Elena turned to go inside, but not before she saw him smile in an all too knowing way. Embarrassment warred with furious anger and she wanted to kick herself—or better yet, she wanted to kick him as she realized he knew—he totally _knew_ she'd wanted him for that second.

"Oh God," she muttered, and hurried past him, heading for the entrance of the bar like the very hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

Damon watched her go, an amused smile tugging at his lips. He'd sensed her attraction—it would have been impossible not to. She practically drooled and licked her lips looking at him. "Well, well, well…this might be an interesting road trip after all," he said to himself as he sauntered after her.

***XXXXXXX*****

A few hours later:

Elena slammed her shot glass down on the bar; laughing with delight as she noticed Damon hadn't finished yet. "I won!" she crowed pointing at him. "Now you have to drink again!"

He rolled his eyes, but picked up the full glass. "You do know this doesn't affect me quite as heavily as it does you…right?" He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I think it's the borrowed blood and all…"

She missed what he said, but his lips by her ear made her quiver with feelings she didn't understand and Elena giggled as her senses went wild. She shoved his shoulder playfully. "Stop—that makes me tingle! Now drink!" she demanded.

His brow shot up. "Tingle? Really?" She nodded and his eyes sparkled as he grabbed her hand. "Does this make you…tingle?" he asked as he licked her hand. She gasped, and tried to pull her hand away, but he held it tight as he sprinkled some salt on the spot he licked. "Okay, I'm ready." He held onto her wrist for a moment more before licking the salt off her hand. Then he picked up the lime wedge in front of him and bit into it before he grabbed his drink and shot the booze down. He made an *aahh* sound, enjoying the fire in his belly before slamming the glass down like she had when he was finished.

Shudders raced along every nerve ending and Elena couldn't help but gape, stricken by his utter hotness. He was ridiculously sexy and a dull ache began to throb between her legs as she stared. "Oh God," she muttered, turning away from him as she waved the bartender and Damon's ex-girlfriend; Bree over to them. "Can we have three more?" she asked. Elena leaned over the bar and suddenly giggled. "Damon lost, so he gets two…I'm going to get him drunk…" she whispered conspiratorially, but it was quite obvious Elena was the one who was shnockered.

Bree glanced at Damon for approval. He shrugged, but nodded for her to do as Elena asked. The dark haired bartender rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you get her outta here if any cops show up," she demanded and went to get them their shots of tequila.

Elena swirled the tiny remnants of alcohol in her shot glass. "Why do they call it 'ta-kill-ya'?" she asked. "I think it feels pretty damned pleasant if you ask me," she said, and the grin she flashed him was far sweeter than any she'd ever aimed his way.

Damon blinked for a moment, 'she really is stunning,' he thought, 'but that wasn't surprising she _was_ a dead ringer for Katherine, but it was more—it was something about her—Elena, that intrigued him.' He pushed off his musings; he must be getting drunk after all to be waxing poetic like that! He chuckled. "Remember you said that in the morning," he said mysteriously.

Bree reappeared and delivered their shots and Damon handed her a twenty dollar bill.

Elena pushed his shots at him. "Okay," she said, handing him one. "You first and then we go again…"

He took his 'losing' shot from her. "Hold out your hand," he said. This time Elena knew what he was going to do, and even as her belly quivered, she held her hand out. Damon swirled his tongue along the soft pad of flesh by her thumb and Elena gasped in pleasure. He grinned, sprinkled the salt on the wet spot before going through the ritual of salt, lime—shot. He set the glass down. "Satisfied?" he smirked, before picking up the other one.

Elena was feeling brash—maybe it was the liquid courage under her belt, but her normal inhibitions weren't rising up to stop her as she bumped him with her hip and grinned at him. "Not yet," she said teasingly. "Maybe you can take care of that for me later," she quipped. Letting the entendre hang there as she clinked their glasses together in a toasting fashion. Damon's mouth dropped, but Elena was feeling no pain and wanted it to continue. "C'mon—let's go," she said, holding up her glass.

Her words floored him. He'd never seen Elena so loosened up. She was drunk and beyond the point of caring what she did or said—he might as well go along for the ride. "I'm always ready," he answered. His smile was wicked and spoke of untold delights to be had there.

Elena paused, her thoughts going back to the conversation earlier with Bree. The woman's comment about 'how _good_ in the sack he was' kept niggling at her now—like an itch she couldn't quite scratch and she blinked at him drunkenly while she studied him. "You really are pretty—you know that?" she suddenly blurted out.

He made a face. "I'm not pretty—I'm sexy—sinfully hot, but not pretty!"

She giggled at his offended look and brought her hand up to touch the side of his face. "No you are," she insisted. "So-so pretty. You're eyes—they're like…" She shrugged, waving her hand and spilling half her drink without realizing it. "I don't know…crystals, or something, and your lips look…nummy. Really-really…nummilicious actually…" she said, too buzzed to stop her tongue from running away with her and saying what was on her mind.

Damon leaned back and looked at her with a predator's gleam in his eye. "Really?" he asked, a broad grin suffusing his handsome face. "Nummilicious huh?" He stood up suddenly and crowded Elena against the bar. He lowered his head as he leaned over her and seemed to inhale the flesh along her neck and face. "Wanna taste them?" he asked, leaning even closer—their lips were an inch apart and Damon could hear her pulse accelerate. "C'mon Elena—don't you want to see if they're as nummy as they look?" he asked softly.

Elena was caught. His eyes didn't dilate and change. He wasn't playing that mind thing on her—but she felt like a mouse being hypnotized by a snake just the same. She stared into his eyes and the longing to press her lips to his was nearly overwhelming, but she pulled back abruptly, almost knocking over the stool behind her. "Whoa! Wasn't it your turn to drink?" she asked, setting her glass down and fanning herself almost frantically. "Is it hot in here, or what?" she asked, glancing around the bar and avoiding the all-too-knowing look in Damon's eyes. "Air conditioning—ever heard of it?" she said to no one in particular as she lifted her heavy hair off her neck, giving Damon an enticing view of her bare neck, back and shoulders. "It's a new invention that's all the rave now. Really, you should try it!" she said, blowing her hair out of her face. She glanced at Damon, "I have to go to the bathroom," she said suddenly and jumped off her barstool and hurried towards the ladies room.

Damon watched her hurry away wondering if she was going to puke. "Lightweight," he muttered, shooting down his drink before ordering another.

Damon was on his fourth shot without Elena when he realized she'd been gone a pretty long time. He grabbed his drink and walked back towards the restrooms. He paused in the doorway, about to head to the right where the bathrooms were when he heard her laughter off to his left. He frowned and headed towards the back of the bar instead. He entered the pool room and stopped short when he spied her by the pool tables watching a guy giving tattoos.

"So you abandoned me for a tattoo?" he asked sarcastically as he sauntered over to her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she rushed over and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the guy doing the tattooos. "He's going to give me a tattoo--for free! Isn't that cool?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Awesome," he said in a mocking tone.

"Will you give him one too?" Elena asked the bald headed tattooed kid doing the tattoos.

The guy glanced over at Damon. His eyes traveled over the dark haired vampire and he shrugged. "Sure, but he has to pay," he said, turning back to his work.

Damon hadn't had any intention of getting a tottoo until the guy had dismissed him so casually--now he was determined that the little prick would give him one and with no charge. He tapped the skinheaded youngster on the shoulder and the guy turned to look at him. Damon grabbed his face in his hands. "I don't have to pay--you want to do this for me because I'm so special--right?' he said, his eyes dilating and contracting.

The tattoo artist nodded. "Yeah, you're special so you get it for free."

Damon smirked and let go of his face. "That's more like it."

Elena giggled. "You cheated." She started flipping through the books of different patterns and designs the guy had lying about. "So what should we get?"

Damon sighed. He really wasn't drunk enough for this yet so he ordered a bottle and then grabbed the book from her hands as he waited for his booze to arrive. "Well, let's see what they got," he said.

* * *

Half a bottle of whiskey and a couple of tattos later they were back at the bar. Elena ordered another drink, but when it showed up Damon grabbed it out of her hand. "I think we're done here," he said, handing the drink back to Bree. He rubbed his shoulder where the tattoo he got, which was kind of fuzzy actually, was starting to itch. What the hell had he gotten again? He got to his feet, swaying slightly, but got himself under control quickly. "You, my sweet Elena, are wasted, and it's time to go," he told her, slurring his words just a bit.

Elena giggled, blinking heavy lidded, drunken eyes at him. "Like you're not?" she shot back.

He shrugged. "I'm buzzed, but not wasted--big difference."

"Whatever," Elena said crossing her arms, but then she giggled again, ruining her pout. "Okay, so I'm wasted, but you know what?"

"What?" he replied, digging in his pocket for cash.

"I had a good time," she said softly, eyes shining brightly.

Damon grinned. "Then my job here is done," he commented dryly and then tossed several bills on the bar.

Elena glanced down at the money he left and her eyes widened. "A hundred dollars!" she gasped. "WHY are you leaving her a hundred dollars?"

Damon nodded his head at Bree. "Thank you," he said to his ex, and took Elena by the shoulders and steered her towards the exit. "Because," he explained as he guided her out of the bar, "she deserves it for putting up with us all night," he said in a sickeningly sweet, but oh so snarky tone. The cool night air quickly had Damon sobering up--vampire constitution was both a curse and a blessing, depending on whether you wanted to _stay_ drunk.

Elena knew the 'us' in that statement meant her and she frowned over her shoulder at him as he maneuvered out the door and into the cool night air. "Hey," she said, but stopped as she tripped over her own feet and stumbled. She giggled as she grabbed his arm and righted herself, but then his comment came back and she scowled again, shooting him a drunken, pouting glance. "I wasn't that bad…was I?"

He gave a dramatic eye roll as if saying 'please—of course you were.' "Define bad?" he said instead, pulling her towards his car.

Elena tried to push him away, but the movement caused her to stagger again. This time she tripped over a parking block in the lot and nearly went crashing face first onto the pavement. Only Damon's vampire reflexes saved her from meeting the asphalt—up close and personal. He sighed in frustration and half dragged, half carried her the rest of the distance to the mustang. Once he had her seated and buckled in, he rounded the car and hopped in the front seat. He was feeling a very pleasant buzz himself, but no where near the utter wasted-ness that was Elena.

As soon as he was in the car she started in on him again. "Seriously, Damon…was I really that bad?" she asked, her lower lip jutting in a pout he was beginning to find sickeningly adorable. "I had such a good time," she murmured. "I'd hate to think I insulted anyone or was stupid or something like that…"

She plucked at her jeans nervously and he relented. "Look, you weren't like 'get out the baseball bat and 86 her' bad, but you were loud," he told her. He sighed when her lip jutted more—he wanted to nibble on that lip. "_And _you wanted to kiss me," he reminded her drolly. His knuckles brushed her cheek. "So I think the real question is…do you think that's bad?"

Her throat closed and her heart accelerated as the pulse between her legs that had started earlier came roaring back to life, throbbing almost painfully. Flustered, she shifted uncomfortably to alleviate the sudden, searing need. Her eyes focused on his mouth and Elena licked her lips. "I still want to kiss you," she admitted breathlessly.

His body, which was already humming with booze, blazed with un-sated lust. "Elena," he warned, "If I were you…I'd stop while you're ahead…keep it up and I'm going to take you up on what you're offering."

Several rounds of tequila gave Elena a feeling of fearlessness and she laid her palm on his thigh and squeezed the hard muscle there. "What if I want you to?" she asked, her voice sounding husky and breathless, even to her own ears.

Damon bit back the groan that rose to his lips and had to adjust his pants to ease the sudden intense tightness there. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, letting her hand rest on his thigh. "You are sooo wasted—you'd probable say I 'compelled' you to do it tomorrow," he taunted, leaning just a bit closer to her.

"No, I know this isn't—that. It's—" She paused, "I don't know what, but it's real. I really want to kiss you," she whispered.

He closed the distance between them. "Then kiss me," he replied, tilting his head. His lips were less than as inch from hers—all she had to do was breathe and they'd be touching, but he wanted—needed her to make that move. "Remember, what happens in Georgia—stays in Georgia," he said, giving her the push she needed.

**********xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*************

**Okay that's the first chappie. Click that little blue button to let me know what you think and feed the musie beast…feed her and she feeds me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

*Aftershocks*

A fic: by Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: M—as if I write anything else!! lol!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Diaries characters. I wish I did, (especially Damon) but alas I do not, so please don't sue me!

A/N: Thank you to all of you who've R&R'd. Some of you have even followed me from my BtVS genre and I really want to say THANK YOU! :) Wow that is SO cool. Like Jay—you said you've never even watched The Vampire Diaries. Thanks babe! ;)

I totally appreciate feedback, so I just want to let each and every person who reviewed know how much it means—it never fails to put a smile on my face—even when someone checks me on something—hey let me know, I'm all ears if I missed something. Seriously, ALL reviews inspire the musie!

****Oh and to Kristen, Happy B-Day babe!! :) Yes, I will be posting on SHG, BoD and WftWB very soon. I'll make it special—just for you! :) **

Again, thank you. :) Feedback is like little brownies of inspiration for the musie—you guys are awesome!

Okay enough of me…on with the D/E show.

Jenna

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx************************

**Chappie 2**

The windows of the car were totally fogged up, but neither noticed because of the riotous passion that was zinging through their bodies. Their breathing was erratic and coming in short pants. They wanted this—but neither one of them were ready to just say, "I need you…" Elena, in her drunken state, had come close—close enough that she got Damon to cross that line with her.

"What happens in Georgia stays in Georgia," he said and without conscious thought, Elena leaned forward so that their lips brushed against each other.

She just needed to _'taste'_ him. She moaned and tilted her head to the side as she slid her tongue along his full lips.

For once, Damon handed over the reigns and let someone else lead. The kiss was brief at first, just a mere whisper of a taste, but it was electric just the same. With a sigh, Elena pressed closer to him and cupped his jaw in her hands. "So good," she whispered as she slid her tongue inside his mouth to get a more thorough sample of his charms.

She made him feel weak, knee shaking weak, but her kiss was a rush he wanted above all else. He opened his mouth to her and allowed her in, reveling in the sensations as their tongues touched, entwined and swirled together in a mating dance that was as old as time itself. Damon groaned. His hands roamed down her back to cup her ass and he pulled her closer—wanting her all over him.

Elena responded eagerly. Pressing even closer, rubbing her breasts against his hard chest while deepening the kiss. Quick as a wildfire—something inexorably extraordinary exploded between them. The heat—that burning little sensation that had always simmered just beneath the surface whenever they were together flared bright and burst the confines of their control. The craving they'd kept hidden consumed them, it scorched along their skin, leaving a sizzling tingle in its wake and in seconds their hands were all over each other. Groping and pulling—lost in a frenzied attempt to get as close as they could in the small confines of the car.

His head was spinning as Damon wrapped his arms around her slender body and pressed her against his chest. He planted wet kisses down the side of her neck, laving the jugular where the nectar of both their lives raced. She gasped when he scraped his fangs along her flesh. "I won't hurt you," he murmured, sucking on the soft skin just under her ear. "I want you," he finally admitted. That was the truth. He was hard, aching to be inside her. The animal in him wanted to toss her in the back seat and just take her, but he wouldn't do that to her—plus his seduction of Elena required time and a lot more space than the backseat of a 66 Mustang. If he rushed things she could always accuse him of taking advantage of her—he wanted her to be a willing participant. He'd waited a long time for this—he needed her to be with him.

"We need a room," he whispered, tunneling his hands through her long, dark locks and tilting her head so he could kiss her again.

"Yeah, a room—need a room," Elena agreed, too buzzed and excited to do anything more than follow his lead. He was a force of nature—passionate and wild. He tore through her wall of defenses like a hurricane. He was everything your mother warned you about, but his kisses reminded her of strawberries dipped in dark chocolate—sinfully erotic and delicious. She moaned into his mouth as her hands began exploring his leanly muscled body.

"Elena," he panted, when her hands slipped under his shirt and roamed his chest. Her thumbs brushed his nipples, her nails raked his skin and he growled as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up so she could straddle his lap. 'Fuck the room,' he thought. I need to be in her.' It was like a dam burst and a thousand gallons of lust was washing over him. He thrust up, rubbing his erection against the apex of her thighs. "Yesss…" he hissed as he ground himself against her.

The feel of his erection against her core sent her senses spinning out of control and her mouth opened in a soft cry of ecstasy. She writhed against him as they kissed wildly. It was so good--a tingle started in her belly and Elena gasped as it swept along every nerve ending. The more pressure he gave her--the more the feeling intensified. His hand slipped beyween their bodies and down the front of her jeans. With sickening ease, he found her sweet spot and played that tiny bundle of nerves like a fine tuned intrument.

Elena's heart stopped--then began a furious pounding as her body began to shudder. "Oh-oh—my-God!" she cried breathlessly as his fingers brought her closer and closer to that magical feeling that was hovering so close, but just out of reach. He slipped a finger inside her wet sheath and she cried out as her body tightened. Tiny electric tingle-shocks of sensation began radiating from where he was touching her and Elena froze. She was on the edge of something spectacular, but she was also a bit terrified at how out of control she felt. The feeling got stronger and she knew what was about to happen would be magnificent—something she'd never experienced before. He pressed his arousal against her in a way that made all kinds of chills sweep along her flesh.

"Damon!" she gasped, shivering like an addict needing a fix.

She was incredible, his magnetic eyes locked on her face as he pulled her down harder—thrusting up while his fingers were giving her the friction she needed. He could hear her heart racing. She was so close. "Come for me," he whispered, planting his feet and driving his hips up adding the pressure his erection against her, while his talented hand worked to bring her to her peak.

She tossed her head back, writhing against him, lost in her passion as her stomach tightened. "Damon!" she cried as everything seemed to go black right before her body convulsed.

He groaned when he felt her shatter in his hands… "That's it baby—so good—you're so beautiful," he crooned.

Elena dug her nails into his shoulders and her eyes widened as something snapped inside her. It was spectacular. Stars and a kaleidoscope of colors burst behind her eyes, her toes curled and wave after wave of the most unimaginable feeling of pleasure swept over her. "Oh-My-God!" she cried as she clung to him like a life line as she rode out the tempestuous storm of sensations.

Damon watched her, utterly stunned. She was lost in her orgasm, and it was a beautiful sight, but what shocked him, was from the looks of it, it was her first one ever. He held her as she trembled and shook from the force of her climax, a strange feeling of tenderness coming over him as she sobbed incoherent words of satisfaction against his neck. He petted her back a bit awkwardly. "Mmmm, you were incredible," he soothed. She murmured something against his ear and he chuckled softly. "No, you're not dying, Elena—you came…" He leaned his head back to look at her. "You know—had an orgasm, though the French do call it, la petit mort—the little death, but honestly—you're not," he said, though Elena did notice the far too smug grin adorning his handsome face.

"You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?" she said softly, trying to catch her breath.

He grinned. "No…_you're_ pretty pleased with me right now. I'm still hard and unsatisfied," he quipped.

Her eyes darkened and she raised a brow. "Well, let's see what we can do about that…" she murmured seductively as her hands went to the fastening of his jeans.

He sucked in a sharp breath as she flipped open a few buttons and slipped her hand inside to fondle his erection. "Shit!" he gasped when her small hand encircled him. His head fell back and he closed his eyes as she freed him from the confines of his pants and began to stroke him. "Yesssss!" he hissed softly, arching his hips up and pushing himself deeper into her palm.

Touching him was like grabbing hold of a bolt of lightning—it sizzled. Almost immediately, Elena felt the hot sensation of desire spread throughout her belly and her thighs tightened around his hips. She'd just experienced the first (non-battery driven) orgasm of her life, but she was ready to go again, just like that. Was this normal? Or was it just Damon who made her feel like this?

She wrapped one arm around his neck and grinded against his thigh as her other hand moved up and down the hard length of his arousal. Her body was burning with newly awakened lust, and as she rubbed against him heatedly, she couldn't help but realize she needed more. She needed him—inside her. "Damon...I need you," she moaned.

Damon growled at hearing her pant his name like that. He took possession of her mouth again, kissing her deeply as his fingers slid back inside her open jeans. The sudden blare of a horn honking and a cat call of "Go for it, dude," brought him up short. Stunned at his loss of self-control, Damon pulled back, gasping for breath. What the hell was he doing? He'd been about to fuck her in the front seat of his car. Elena was drunk and sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, she'd regret this and probably accuse him of using mind control on her. "Stop-Elena-stop," he said, twisting away from her, deftly avoiding her seeking mouth. She continued to plant kisses on his cheek, jaw and even his ear as he turned his head away, refusing her access to his mouth again.

Intoxicated on alcohol and him, Elena didn't understand his sudden about face. "What is it?" she asked tightening her thighs around his hips as she sat up and looked down at him. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Damon, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked, tracing his lips with a finger.

He pulled away from her touch and sighed. "Look Elena, it's—"

Her brows snapped down and her body tightened with anger. "It's _her_ isn't it?" she spat. "Katherine. Everything is Katherine with you, isn't it? I'm just the consolation prize. I look like her so I'm a good substitute. You both want her more than me!" Damon's jaw dropped, but Elena gave no notice as she climbed off him in a huff and scooted back across the seat. She buttoned her jeans before crossing her arms over her heaving chest. "God, what was I thinking?!" she moaned, turning away from him to glare out the window, embarrassed and angry about what they'd just shared now.

Knowing any immediate gratification was now out of the question, he tucked his still achingly hard cock back into his pants. He winced at how bad he ached--why the fuck had he stopped her again? He sighed long and hard. "You've totally got this wrong, Elena," he said, but she cut him off with a snort.

"Yeah, sure I do!" She took several deep breaths to calm her racing pulse. "Just take me home, Damon," she said warily. "And we'll pretend this whole thing never happened."

For once Damon's glib tongue deserted him. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he'd honestly hadn't even given Katherine a thought—which, now that she mentioned it, was a bit of a shock, but it was the truth just the same. What to do here? If he admitted Katherine had nothing to do with his desire for her—then she'd always have that on him, she could use it to mess with his head—pride and ego whenever she chose. The mere suggestion made him shudder with horror, but if he didn't tell her the truth, then she'd think she was exactly what she said, a 'consolation prize'. Making his choice, he turned her face so that she was looking at him. "I wasn't thinking about Katherine," he admitted.

She wasn't in the mood to be kind. "Whatever," she shot back. "I don't even care anymore. Just take me home."

His jaw clenched and he narrowed his aquamarine eyes. "What a fantastic little liar you are!" he taunted with a short bark of laughter. Elena shot him a dirty look, but he simply smiled. "You do care or you wouldn't be so…" he raised a brow and smirked, "bent over it."

"I'm loaded and it was temporary insanity. Trust me, I'm over it!" she snapped.

"Really?" he asked. His disbelief was evident in his tone. Before Elena could react, his hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist. "So if I were to tell you it was you—_Elena_—not Katherine—that did this to me…" He placed her hand on his rigid length and growled, "You'd still be over it?" He was so hard…and she gave a small moan as her hand was pressed against the large, and oh so tangible proof that he was most definitely into her. Damon tilted his head to the side as he studied her. "You know, it's funny…for once I was trying to be the nice guy and do the right thing—silly me," he muttered, and yanked her to him, determined now to carry out his seduction.

Elena struggled briefly, but he swept her hair back and stroked her face. His touch was calming, gentle even, almost like he was calming a fractious filly. "I want you," he murmured and without breaking their eye contact, he lowered his head to kiss her again. "Tell me to stop Elena…" he whispered, his lips a mere fraction of an inch from hers. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll never bother you again."

Tell him, her mind screamed, but she couldn't. She wanted to experience that bliss he'd given her already—she wanted that euphoric feeling to go on and on—Damon could easily become an addiction and like any good addict, Elena was helpless to resist. His touch—his kisses—they were intoxicating. "Don't stop…" she said and with a soft sigh of surrender, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do want you," she murmured and lifted her lips for his kiss.

Damon grunted in satisfaction and swooped down to take possession of her mouth. This time his kiss was different. It was demanding—harsh even, but filled with the promise of ultimate bliss. Intent on making her his, he used every bit of skill he'd learned in over 100 plus years of debauched sex to seduce Elena into committing to more than just a passionate make-out session. His hands and lips explored her body, wringing from her the response he'd desired ever since laying eyes on her—her passion. He'd sensed the fire burning in Elena and now he'd seen it. It was ridiculous to think of all that passion being wasted on 'oh so guilty' Stefan. Damon wanted her in _his_ bed. He wanted her naked and writhing under him as he drove his cock and fangs into her succulent flesh—the fantasy of it had kept him up at night until it had slowly become an obsession.

Tonight he was going to make that fantasy a reality…

************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****************

They finally made it to the hotel. Damon had driven like a mad-man to get there without having an accident. It was either that or just pull the car over and take her in the back seat. He'd actually debated that option when she'd slipped her hand in his pants again, but despite his more aggressive urges—he wanted her in bed and for more than just an hour or two.

He parked the car and pocketed the keys. "We're here—now behave," he warned her chidingly. She grinned at him and he doubted she'd listen. Great. She was so wasted it was like she'd grown a few more sets of hands in her drunkenness. He was having a hard time controlling her. Who'd have thought Elena would be such a little wild-cat once her fire was ignited?! Well, he had, but that was besides the point right now.

She was all over him as they entered the lobby of the hotel. "I need you," she panted against his neck, nipping and sucking at the vein there as her hands slid down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. She tugged at them. "Please—let's hurry," she said. He groaned, and it was all he could do to keep his face from shifting.

"Elena—you really have to stop kitten—or else there's going to be screaming and people running out of the lobby when my fangs sprout, okay?"

She giggled. "I think your fangs are sexy now…" she purred, nipping at his neck again.

He rolled his eyes. "Great—remind me to only let you drink when we're not in public, okay?" he muttered, desperately trying to maintain his control.

As they crossed the marble tiled lobby, Damon pulled her away from his throat. It wasn't that he minded, au contraire, he loved her take charge nibbling, but she was buzzed and he was close to losing control…and surprisingly, for once, Damon didn't want to cause a scene. He just wanted to get her upstairs and take her to bed.

Her hand slid down the front of his jeans and she giggled. "Mmmm, nice package…" she murmured, squeezing the hard bulge she found there lightly.

He gasped and grabbed her busy little hands before she could publicly grope him any further. "Elena, as much as I want to toss you against that wall and have my way with you—how about we wait until I get a room? That way we'll have a bed and not an audience, hmm?" he said, leading Elena across the lobby to the front desk. An attractive blond was behind the counter, filing her long nails and looking bored.

He dinged the bell, and then abruptly tilted his head, deftly avoiding Elena's teeth as they tried to nip at his earlobe. "Patience is a virtue, Elena," he said, gripping both her slender wrists in one hand as he waited for the girl to help them. "Hello…can I get a room?" he called out, getting her attention.

The woman lifted her head. "What do you—?" She stopped and her eyes widened as she spotted Damon. "Oh!" she gasped as she realized she had a major hottie at her desk. Suddenly she was Ms. Helpful. "Sorry, I didn't see you come in." She jumped to her feet and tugged her form fitting blazer lower, exposing a generous amount of cleavage in the process. "How can I help you?" she drawled in her sugary sweet southern accent and swinging her hips as she sauntered up to the reception desk.

Damon bit back his laughter as she quickly fluffed her hair and smacked her lips. Typical, he thought, rolling his eyes while she ate him up with hers. "I'd like a room," he repeated, holding on to Elena's hands even as she struggled to free them. He leaned down to her ear. "Elena, behave," he hissed.

Chastised, she pouted. "Whatever," she said and pulled away from him.

The woman observed the encounter with eager curiosity. Her eyes were greedily drinking in Damon's handsome face and body and it was obvious she was hoping Elena was nothing more than a nuisance to him. "Would that be a single or double?" She gave him an inviting smile and purred, "I'm pretty sure I have a few doubles left, if you're interested…"

He picked up her signals instantly and smirked. "Whatever's available," he answered. One bed—two beds—he didn't care—he just needed '_a'_ bed.

Her face brightened when he didn't insist on one bed. "Do you have a registration?" she asked. "We're pretty full, but I might be able to squeeze you and…your _sister_ in…" she hinted, overtly flirting with him.

He almost corrected her about the 'sister' comment, but restrained himself. Right now, he needed _this_ _girl _to help him get the girl he _really_ wanted into bed, and since he hadn't planned on staying the night, Damon knew there wasn't a registration in her little computer with his name on it. He shrugged and looked embarrassed. "Honestly—I didn't register, but if you can get me a room—I'd _really_ appreciate it," he said, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb along the pulse point at her wrist.

Elena was busy looking around the huge, but tastefully decorated lobby, so she missed the hungry look the blond gave Damon. The woman was practically drooling as she leaned across the counter—exposing more of her breasts to him as she did so. "Is she your girlfriend?" she hissed, giving Elena a jealous look.

Damon's grin was mischievous as he placed an elbow on the counter and leaned in too. "No…" he said with an audacious wink. His eyes dropped down to her exposed chest for a moment before rising up to meet her bright green eyes again. He flashed his signature smirk at her blatant invitation. "Actually…" he whispered conspiratorially, "she's my brother's!"

"She's your brother's girlfriend and you're here—with her?!" He nodded, grinning unrepentantly. The woman's eyes widened and a slow smile spread across her pretty face. "Oh my," she said, her southern drawl getting more pronounced and her chest rose and fell rapidly. "You're one of those bad boys, aren't you?"

His smile turned positively lascivious. He could probably bite her right here, he thought. "Very," he replied, fluttering his lashes at her. If she only knew! He gave her his best 'puppy-dog' look. "So…can you get me the room? Like I said…I'd really appreciate it."

The young blond melted into a puddle of helpful mush under his charm. "Of course, room 1213 is open and I can just add your name as if you had a registration." She punched in the buttons on the computer. Damon handed her his drivers license and she typed in the information. As they waited for the computer print out the girl leaned across the counter again, giving Damon another view of her ample breasts."Maybe you could put her to bed and meet me for a drink later?" she asked hopefully.

His eyes were drawn downward to her chest--he was male after all, but he'd seen better and he smirked as he slowly dragged his gaze back up to her eager face. His eyes sparkled as he licked his lips seductively. "Or maybe a snack?" He inhaled her desire and gave a soft growl. "I could go for a snack later if you're um...up for it?' he asked, giving her a sinfully sexy smile.

Her pulse raced and she giggled. "Sure, whatever." She ran her hand up his arm invitingly, sighing at the hard muscles there. "What time?" she asked, green eyes flaring with hope, lust and a myriad of other sinful emotions.

Damon glanced down at her hand on his arm. She was pathetically predictable--the perfect meal. "Mmmmm, so where are you going to take me?" he asked, smirking. "I'm not a cheap date you know?" he teased.

The woman gaped, unsure if he was serious. "I—where do you want to go?"

"Do you have a room here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and leveling his magnificent eyes on her.

She swallowed hard. "Yes," she whispered, utterly enchanted.

Damon's smile was predatory. "Good," he replied, already plotting how he'd sneak away from Elena for his midnight snack.

It was at this point that Elena caught part of the conversation and paused. Was he making a date with that far too pretty and underdressed receptionist? The blond practically purred and Elena frowned as she realized what was happening.

Unaware that Elena was hovering behind him now, listening to his every word, Damon smiled at the blonde charmingly. "What time to you get off work?"

She licked her lips. "Midnight."

Damon nodded. "Midnight it is…" He read her name tag, "Jennifer," he added intimately.

She was flushed and her hand trembled as she handed him his room card. "There you go. It's room 1213, Mr.—um—Damon," she corrected breathlessly.

He took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Thank you, Jennifer—see you later," he said softly, wriggling his brows at her. After he had the card, he turned away from her and came face to face with a furious Elena. He grimaced at the look of irate fury on her face. Uh-oh. He tried to shrug it off, but her scowl said she'd heard everything and he took a deep calming breath in preparation for her explosion.

It came almost immediately. "What the hell were you doing back there?" she snapped.

He smiled at her and played dumb. "Getting us a room," he said taking her arm and leading her towards the elevators.

She yanked her arm away, but stumbled and quickly grabbed his elbow. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Damon!" Elena almost shouted.

Damon dragged her out of ear shot of anyone in the lobby. "Okay-screaming isn't necessary—vampire hearing…remember?"

She glared at him. "I don't care if you have super ears or not! That woman was hitting on you and you were flirting back!" Elena accused as Damon punched the button for the elevator. "If you want her—just go have her you pig!" she snapped and staked off towards the exit.

Great, he thought. How to get out of this? He rushed after her and dragged her back to the elevators. "Elena women hit on me all the time—I can be pretty charming when I want to be, you know? And I wasn't flirting back—at least not really," he amended.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right! 'I'll see you later, Jennifer'," she mimicked sarcastically. "If that's not flirting, then what does it mean?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," he said, giving the tip of her nose a playful tap with his index finger.

She smacked his hand away. "Nothing for me—" She let out a frustrated huff of breath and her eyes narrowed as she eyed him suspiciously. "Are you planning on hooking up with her later?"

He sighed, knowing his midnight snack just got cancelled. "No," he answered. "I said that just so she would give us the room without a hassle."

She still looked suspicious. "Did you use that mind thingy on her?"

He scoffed and gave a dramatic eye roll. "Did it _look_ like I had to compell her?" he said just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He stalked inside—irritated at her accusation.

Elena followed appeased by his denial that he was meeting the blonde. "It's just—this—us—it's—" He looked pissed and offended and she turned away from him. "You're right—I know you didn't do anything to her. She could barely keep her hands off you, much less her eyes. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Surprised, but pleased that what could have been a fight was ending so easily; his eyes danced with a teasing light as he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Why is it so hard for you to think I'm likeable?" She gave him a 'you're kidding,' look and he grinned. "_You_ like me…right?"

Elena got lost in how adorable he was when he was cajoling. "I don't know what I like anymore," she admitted honestly.

Her answer fanned the flames of his anger again and his jaw tightened. "Yes, you do. You just don't want to admit it," he said, dropping his arms from around her and stepping back.

She missed his touch immediately. "Just like you don't want to admit you were flirting with that girl back there!" Elena shot back.

He gave her a penetrating look as he studied her for a minute. His eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his face. "You're jealous," he said with a husky chuckle.

Her eyes bulged. "What? I—no! Why would I be jealous? I don't even like you!"

He leaned down and nibbled at her neck, savoring her accelerated pulse and sharp indrawn breath. "Really?" he taunted "Is that what you were thinking when you were getting off in my lap earlier?" She opened her mouth to spit back a scathing retort, but his mouth swooped down and ended whatever she was going to say by kissing her.

Outraged that he would throw that in her face, Elena wanted to push him away, but his tongue…Oh God, his tongue was oh so talented and the way it played with hers…she gave a soft moan and melted against him. It was so seductive. His kiss wasn't tentative and sweet like Stefan's, it was erotic . Hot and demanding, and it broke down her defenses, making her a slave to the passion he was bringing forth in her. "Damon," she mewled softly, digging her fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck to pull him even closer.

The elevator dinged again and the doors opened. Damon didn't break the kiss; he simply backed Elena out of the elevator and into the twelfth floor lobby, all the while continuing his assault on her senses. He couldn't allow her to have second thoughts now. He was past the point of no return. He wanted her and he was going to have her. He hefted her up in his arms. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he murmured against her mouth as he carried her down the hall and towards the room.

Elena complied without hesitation…she was past the point of caring too. She might regret this in the morning, but tonight she was going to take a bite from the forbidden fruit that was Damon…

*********xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***********

He inserted the card in the door without setting her down. It buzzed and he turned the handle, opening the door. They fell into the room, kissing wildly. Her legs fell from around his waist and she slithered down his body, tugging at his clothes as she went. Damon barely got his jacket off before Elena was raking up his t-shirt, pulling it off him and flinging it across the room.

"God, you're beautiful," she said, stepping back and taking note of his rock hard abs. He had a belly you could bounce a quarter off of and Elena itched to run her fingers across every little ridge. He did a little gyration with his hips and Elena felt her lips twitch. It was definitely hot, and so Damon she rolled her eyes at him. "God, can you be any fuller of yourself?'

He shrugged and flipped open the button on his jeans. "I'd rather _you_ be full of me…" he said lewdly, "but that'll have to wait until we can't get these pesky clothes off, right?"

Elena swallowed. This was the point of no return. She'd already crossed a line, but if she didn't run from this room right now…things would never—ever be the same. She was about to sleep with the devil—a sexy, ridiculously hot devil, but still he was a wicked creature and she knew it. It wasn't fair. Why did sin always have to be wrapped in the utmost of attractive packages? She told herself to go. She really did, but her feet—her body—they wouldn't listen to reason and instead she found herself shrugging off her jacket. "I want you," she said and unzipped his pants. The *zzzipp* sound was loud in the silence of the room, but neither cared—they were way past that point now. Satisfying their lust was first and foremost on both of their minds.

Damon let out a rumbling purr of satisfaction as his own hands got busy. In seconds he'd divested her of her little tank top, leaving her clad from the waist up in only a black, lacy bra. "I want to see you," he murmured softly. Slowly, he ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders and pushed the straps of her bra down. He reached behind her in a blink of an eye had it unhooked. Elena let out a soft gasp as her bra fell away. Deftly he pulled it down her arms and tossed it aside. "You're really beautiful…" he murmured.

"Like Katherine?" she suddenly asked.

He frowned. "Now you're just being repetitive," he said, striving for patience. She crossed her arms over her chest and he shook his head. "Seriously Elena, I think you're more hung up on your resemblance than I ever was," he growled. He uncrossed her arms, exposing her to his hungry eyes. "You—Elena—_you_ are beautiful. So spunky—full of fire and passion…" His aquamarine eyes lit up as they traveled over her body, before rising back to her face. His gaze caught and held hers and he licked his lips. "It turns me on," he told her bluntly. Elena's shoulders straightened. The way he was looking at her--it was so hot--so hungry. He wasn't being manipulative—he meant it. He noticed how she seemed to become taller--prouder and he smiled. "Satisfied?" She nodded wordlessly and he stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek. "I want you. I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you, but it really became bad after you slapped me…" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "it made my ears ring, but it really excited the hell out of me too."

That did it. Elena was lost. How could he be so utterly captivating, but be bad? Stefan had to be wrong—there had to be some good left in Damon, she just had to bring it out. She stepped willingly into his arms. "Show me—show me the passion you see in me," she said softly.

His smile hinted at unspeakable carnal delights. "I'm gonna do more than that," he said softly. He took her hand in his, brought it to hisd mouth and swirled his tongue along the inside of her wrist. His aquamarine eyes blazed with desire as he she trembled. "I'm going to show you heaven, sweetness," he bragged as he led her across the room and to the bed...

***********xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************

****Okay guys, so here's the next chappie—told you…this is already done and I promised uber-fast updates…was this fast enough?? lol! I'll post the next chappie Friday morning—Thursday nights is my night with David Boreanaz and Bones and of course The Vampire Diaries and Damon… (sigh) God is good to put those two hotties on the same night—right? :P**

**Okay, now you know what to do now…feed the musie beast!! She's a total review whore! I swear—greedy little thing, but think of this…next chappie she's going to give you naked Damon—so really…doesn't she deserve some feeding?? lol! :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Aftershocks

A fic by Jen

Rating: This chappie is a HUGE M for lots of smut!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the characters from Vampire Diaries, so don't sue me.

A/N: ****WARNING**** This is a PURE PWP chappie so if hard-core graphic smutter-fluff offends you—you might wasn't to skip this chappie. I write pretty graphic smut—it's still fluffy, but it's not PG at all. Don't say I didn't warn you! ;) :)

A/N-2: Okay, I'm overjoyed at the response this has gotten! You guys are amazing. Thank you so much. Vix—you're so funny. Now you HAVE to watch the Vampire Diaries, trust me, you will LOVE Damon, babe! LOVE HIM! Judy you too, thank you all of you who have followed me from my BtVS genre to this one and read this—even when you've never watched the show. WOW! But seriously, you should watch it. It's awesome. Ian Somerhalder is so fine! I mean F.I.N.E!! ONLY DB as Angelus has ever-ever made me hot like this guy does!! ;) I'll be sending out personal replies tomorrow, but to all of you who have R&R'd I really want you to know how much it means to me. You totally made my day and I will definitely be writing more Damon/Elena fics. Thank you.

Okay, now blah-blah-blah—enough of my chatter on with the smut-fest, right??!!

Jenna

******************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******************

**Chappie 3**

She glanced at the bed, her breathing erratic as she imagined all the deliciously wicked things he would do to her there. Elena's eyes were so dark, they were almost black with desire as she searched Damon's face. "Show me," she said urgently. "Show me the passion you see in me," she said to him, wanting to experience having him--at least once.

Damon's answering smile was deliciously sinful. "I'm going to show you heaven," he told her as he led her towards the Queen sized bed closest to them.

The roaring drunkenness she'd been experiencing had settled into a mellow intoxication—or maybe it was just Damon, either way, Elena didn't feel nervous at all as he slowly undressed her, taking his time to explore each and every part of her flesh as it was exposed to his hungry eyes.

He guided her backwards, until the back of her calves hit the bed and she fell backwards. he moved to recline next to her, propping his head in his hand as he stared down at her. His smile was enchanting. "You're beautiful…" he murmured. He trailed a finger down the the middle of her chest, in between her breasts and across her quivering belly. "So incredible--you have real fire, Elena. I can't wait to taste it," he said and leaned over her to cup her breasts. She bit her lip as his thumbs brushed her nipples and he pushed the bountiful mounds together to form a nice cleavage. He ran his tongue between them, before he swirled it around one dusky rose nipple and then the other. He lifted his head, pleased to see each glistening peak harden imperceptibly. "You taste like strawberries," he murmured, before settling his mouth over the turgid tip and suckling lightly. Elena arched into his mouth, gasping with pleasure. He smiled against her flesh before moving on to the other breast and giving it the same attention.

"Damon…" she murmured, cradling his head to her as he showered affection on her breasts. Making love to them with abandon until she thought she might explode simply from him sucking on her nipples. It was an extraordinary feeling, and she'd never realized her breasts were so sensitive.

He slid up her body, placing wet, hungry little kisses along her chest and shoulders, until he got to her neck. His eyes darkened and his fangs elongated at the rushing of blood there. He growled slightly and laved the spot where her pulse pounded as if she was running a marathon and not reclining in bed.

"Please," she whimpered, pulling on his hair. She wanted his lips on her again.

"Patience sweetness," he said and nipped at her flesh as if reminding her he was in control. She moaned loudly and Damon's body responded to that guttural sound of bliss. The urge to bite her was nearly overwhelming, but he pushed the need back—waiting until his face was back to his normal human visage before kissing her lips again.

Elena sighed as she felt his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth—willingly she opened for him. Again it was like an electric current passed between them, jolting them with the force of it. Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. He groaned as the hard ridge of his arousal came in contact with her hip. She squirmed under him, opening her thighs and yanking him into position n between them. "Please!" she gasped, rubbing against him. He was still clad in his jeans, so she gripped one hard muscled thigh between her legs and began to writhe against him, hungry for more, but unsure how to get it.

Damon groaned at how hot she looked dry humping his leg. It was easily one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen—and he'd seen quite a bit of licentious sex in over a hundred years of living! He gripped her hips and pressed his erection against her belly as the desire he'd kept in check threatened to overpower his self-control. Once again, the tell-tale dark lines appeared around Damon's eyes as his restraint eroded. He'd wanted her like this for so long—it was difficult not to just toss her on the bed and thrust inside her.

Elena gasped as she felt his fangs. With the alcohol in her system, some of her normal inhibitions were obliterated and without thought Elena ran her tongue along one of those wicked canines. She gasped softly as she pricked herself on one razor sharp point and Damon's reaction was immediate as the taste of her blood hit his senses.

He surged over her. Vamp face to the fore, but Elena wasn't afraid of him anymore—maybe she should have been, but she wasn't. Instead, she ran her hands over his features marveling at his ferocious beauty. Damon's control slipped back into place at her gentle touch. He tilted his head to the side. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "I probably shouldn't…"

That made him laugh. "You're right. You probably shouldn't…but do you?"

"Yes," she answered. "I know you won't hurt me, Damon."

He nodded, pleased with her answer. He slithered down her body until his chin rested on her taut belly. "Then lay back and relax, baby, because I'm about to show you heaven," he said with a smile that could only be called devilish.

Elena leaned up on her elbows. "What are you—?"

"Sssshhh…just relax, Elena," he instructed, scooting down until his head was between her legs.

Her eyes bugged and Elena's face pinkened as he spread her thighs wide to accommodate his shoulders. Even the alcohol didn't make her forget her modesty here and she attempted to close her legs. "Damon, I—"

He placed a calming hand on her heaving belly. "You said you trusted me, right?" She bit her lip, but nodded. He grinned. "Then trust me to make this really good for you, okay?" Elena swallowed, but nodded again and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling—more nervous than she had been ever—even worse than the first time she'd ever had to give a speech in front of the entire school—this was worse. What if she smelled? Oh God—the utter horror made her face blaze with color and she closed her eyes and prayed she'd relax enough to enjoy this.

Damon could sense her fear and trepidation. It was normal for someone who was new to sex, and from Elena's reaction it was blatantly obvious no one had ever done this to her before. He felt a rush of satisfaction so great his chest swelled with it. At least in this—_he'd_ be her first and not Stefan. He slid his hands up her inner thighs to keep her legs open. "I want to taste you," he murmured, licking his lips as he stared down at her, wide open and laid out for him like a bountiful feast.

Elena's face blazed with color as he lowered his head and she heard him take a deep breath "Oh God," she gasped, closing her eyes in embarrassment. She attempted to sit up again. "Damon, really I—Oh my God!" she choked out when she felt his tongue on her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt—his tongue was so soft. It felt incredible--delicious, sinfully so. "Oh God," she whispered again and collapsed back on the pillows, gripping the bed spread in a white knuckled grip as he slowly tongued her in a way she'd heard about, but never actually experienced and certainly not from anyone as skilled at the act as he was.

Damon purred as he laid flat on his belly with his face between her open thighs. He palmed her ass and lifted her to his mouth as he continued to explore every inch of her sweet flesh. "Mmmmmm," he murmured, as he slid his tongue along the folds of her labia. He pushed his tongue inside her core, tasting her juices. "Sweet," he murmured, moving on to her clit. He'd always loved going down on a woman, but this was Elena, and he wanted to make this spectacular for her. She was shivering and kept raising her head to look down at him as if judging his reaction to her. He raised his head and smiled at her, "Relax—you taste like heaven and you're going to enjoy this so much you might never let me come up for air again," he teased.

Her lips twitched. Leave it to Damon to make her laugh when she was so hypersensitive, she wanted to die. "Okay," she said, lying back against the pillows again. She wasn't sure she'd enjoy this, she was so full of anxiety, but Damon obviously wanted to do it, so she was willing to let him have his way. In seconds that notion was soon dispelled when his tongue began to suckle on her. He bit down gently and she cried out in pleasure. He purred again and she gasped as the rumbling vibrations of his purr sent off a whole new wave of tingles. His mouth went back to her clitoris and he tapped it lightly with the flat part of his tongue, gently at first, then with added pressure before taking it into his mouth again and suckling it.

Elena was coming apart. What he was doing to her was beyond amazing. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Her head spun from the sensations he created, her breathing became labored and she was pulling at the bed-spread, arching closer to that oh-so-talented tongue now. He slid a finger inside her, working it in a way that he rubbed a spot inside her sheath that made her gasp. It was beyond good—he was right, it was heavenly, and very soon she was digging her fingers in his hair, clutching his head and pressing his face against her as she writhed against his tongue and fingers shamelessly.

Damon's smile as she let go was one of pure male satisfaction. She was wild once she relaxed—just like he knew she would be. Her hips bucked against him as moved two fingers in and out of her, all the while tapping and swirling his tongue around and over her clit again and again before taking the sensitive nubbin into his mouth and sucking on it hard. She thrashed under his mouth, chanting his name like a prayer as she got closer and closer to the Big-O. Damon redoubled his efforts, using every bit of skill he had perfected in a thousand hours of practice to bring Elena to a mind shattering climax.

When it came, she nearly bucked him off her. She clutched at his head and pressed his wonderful mouth against her. "Oh-oh-Damon!" she screamed as a tidal wave of sensation hit her like a Mack-truck. It was almost too good and she grinded herself against his mouth helplessly. "Yes-yes-oh yes…so good-so-so gooood!" she moaned, blown away by how amazing that had felt. Nothing had ever felt as insanely incredible as having his mouth on her like that.

He chuckled huskily as he raised his head. His lips and chin glistened with her juices and Elena blushed to the roots of her hair when he made a show of licking his lips. He wriggled his brows at her. "I hate to say I told you so, but…" He winked playfully, "but didn't I tell you so?" he asked, a teasing light dancing in his mercurial aquamarine eyes.

She giggled. "Okay, so I'll admit you have a reason to be full of yourself," she said, shaking her head at him. Leave it to Damon to make her forget her embarrassment by making her laugh after such a mind numbing orgasm. Her eyes traveled over his half naked body. "I want to see you now," she demanded.

He gave her a look of mock shyness and placed his hand over his heart and fluttered his lashes at her. "Why Elena, are you asking me to get nekkid?"

She laughed again and threw a pillow at him. He caught it with ease and with the agility of a cat he leapt off the bed. Elena watched avidly as he stood at the foot of the bed and made a show out of flipping open the first button on his jeans. He moved with the sensual grace of a predator and she was enthralled. His hips gyrated slowly as did a slow strip-tease for her, and she watched, fascinated as his abdominal muscles rippled with each movement. He really was a sinfully beautiful creature—breathtaking actually.

He jerked open the last button, and froze, striking a seductive pose before he gave a little shimmy of his hips and his belly contracted as his jeans slithered down his hips. Elena felt her pulse skyrocket—her mouth hung and maybe she drooled a bit too as that small line of hair that traveled from his navel to his groin became more pronounced. She swallowed as his cock sprung free from the confines of his pants.

Her eyes widened as she got the first _real_ look at his penis. "Oh…you're…" She frowned and swallowed again as she scooted away from him. "Too big, that isn't going to fit," she said softly, disappointed and sounding it.

That was honestly the _last_ thing he'd expected to hear from her and it brought him up short. "I'm…what?" he asked, jaw hanging for just a second before the humor of it all hit him and he threw his head back and laughed with delight at her utter lack of knowledge and for having a whole new reason to tease his brother. Oh Stefan, you're a fool, he thought. She's adorably precious. Totally beguiled, Damon decided then and there that Elena would be his. Stefan wasn't right for her. She had innocence, yes, but she also possessed a fire that his brother couldn't fully appreciate because he was too busy denying his own nature, but Damon could and did.

Her lip jutted and she crossed her arms in a huff. "You aren't seriously laughing at me, are you?" she said, scowling at him.

"No," he answered honestly. "I was—" he paused and shook his head, "never mind," he said, not wanting to get into a birds and the bees conversation with her right now. He'd rather show than tell anyhow. "I'll fit, Elena—trust me. You _do_ still trust me, right?' he asked softly, shrugging his jeans and boxers all the way off.

She stared at his erection doubtfully, but nodded. "Yes, I trust you, but I still don't think that…" she motioned to his cock, "will fit inside of me. It'll hurt," she said, worrying her bottom lip.

He crawled up the bed like a stalking tiger and Elena felt a shiver race up her spine at the predatory gleam in his eyes. "I'll make it good for you," he promised, sliding up her body until they were lying chest to chest with nothing between them but sweat.

Elena gave s soft gasp as his hairy thigh brushed against the soft skin of her own as he settled himself between her legs. The blunt tip of his erection prodded her belly, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum as raised himself above her. "Trust me?" he asked again.

Elena's nails raked his shoulders as she opened her thighs wider, accepting him. "Yes," she moaned softly, closing her eyes. Her first time with Stefan had hurt—and while it had been pleasant, the pain had never really gone away. Damon was even bigger so she couldn't imagine the sex being good when he was so large.

He rolled his eyes as he watched her lay there like the proverbial sacrificial lamb. It was obvious Stefan hadn't made her come—well, was that really surprising? With Elena's lack of knowledge and Stefan's lack of gumption—they probably just did some heavy petting and grinded against each other until it was over! Damon made a small sound of disgust as he thought of his brother in bed with her. The big oaf was probably worried he'd hurt her if he gave her the fucking she really needed. Damon had no such qualms. Tonight he'd make Elena scream his name—and then he'd make her beg him to do it again…

First things first…He slid his hand between their bodies and found her clit again. Elena's eyes shot open as he tweaked that tiny bundle of nerves.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she gasped, arching up without conscious thought.

He sighed. It looked like this was going to be a sex-ed course after all. "I'm preparing you, Elena," he explained with more patience than he was feeling. "That way when I enter you…it won't hurt, okay?"

She blushed at the way he said 'enter you', but nodded. The room spun for a minute and Elena closed her eyes. The booze and her previous orgasm was still making her feel a little out of it, so she took a deep breath and just let him work his magic. He really did have the most magnificent fingers…

Damon used his hands to work her back up to a fever pitch and beyond. By the time he couldn't take any more and had to be inside her, she was rounding on her third orgasm.

"Damon!" she cried as her body tightened and she was once again swept away by a maelstrom of sensations that had her writhing and thrashing on the bed.

He couldn't wait a second longer. His face was already changing—it had been on and off for the last few minutes. He lifted her thigh high on his hip and guided his weeping erection to her wet center. She was relaxed and soaking wet for him. Her many orgasms had dilated her passage and Damon slid inside with barely any trouble at all. At one point she gave a soft grunt as he stretched her inner walls to accommodate his girth, but with so much pleasure still coursing through her body, the momentary pain was barely noticeable and Elena was soon clinging to him, running her hands along the corded muscles of his back, begging him to move.

Gladly, he gave in to her demand. His bright blue eyes locked on her face as he braced himself above her on outstretched arms, the muscles in his biceps bunching as he held himself rigidly. Damon looked down at her flushed face and purred—finally he had her right where he wanted her—he was going to make this so good, she'd never be able to forget him. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she looked well pleased, but _not, _he thought_,_ well fucked—at least not yet. He withdrew almost completely before thrusting back inside with an easy, but deep movement of his hips. Her mouth opened, and she gasped as she arched up and into his thrust. She cried out when he repeated the motion and he watched as her eyes dilated in pleasure as he began a slow, forceful rhythm inside her. In and out—again and again, he drove into her body—pounding into her at one point, then angling his hips and setting a whole different rhythm—each time hitting her clit with his pubic bone so that she gasped and panted his name on each down-stroke.

Suddenly he pulled out of her and Elena's eyes widened and she cried out at the sudden aching loss. "No!" she wailed plaintively, scratching at his back and shoulders in an effort to drag him back inside her.

He winced as her nails dug into his flesh. "Ouch kitten, put your claws away, I'm not going anywhere—just changing positions," he said with a wink.

With an ease born of lots of practice, Damon flipped her over onto her belly. He wrapped his hand in her long dark hair and gently tugged her head back. "Get on your hands and knees and grab the top of the headboard," he purred into her ear, blanketing her back with his hard muscled body.

Elena trembled at the deep throated timbre of his voice and did as he asked. He let go of her hair to grab both her hips as he got her into the position he wanted her. She flipped her hair over her right shoulder as she turned and looked back at him over her left. "Like this?" she asked, licking her lips.

His answering grin was positively lewd. "Oh yeah," he said and thrust back inside her.

Elena's hands tightened on the wooden headboard as she was impaled again. "Oh" she gasped, gripping the headboard tighter and tighter until her knuckles were white. He set a furious pace and Elena tried to match him, arching her back and pushing her hips back to meet each of his thrusts willingly. It was so good—she never imagined sex could be like this—so fun and wild. But then that was Damon—wild didn't even come close to describing his personality. He was a force of nature, so why was she surprised sex with him would be just as outrageously divine as he himself was?

His hand slid down her belly to cup her mound and his middle finger pressed against her clit as he pounded into her from behind. "Yes-oh God-yes!" she panted, spreading her legs to give him easier access. He took advantage and tugged on the swollen hood of her clitoris…pulling on it and using his fingers to put the pressure there that she needed to orgasm. It wasn't slow in coming. Elena's eyes widened and her belly clenched as she felt another climax building rapidly. Her toes curled and she began to pump backwards into the driving rhythm of Damon's hips as he played her body like a virtuoso.

"I'm coming-Damon-I'm coming,' she cried.

He nipped at her shoulder. "Of course you are baby—let it come,' he gritted out against her neck, struggling not to take more than a nip out of her. His face had shifted. He was close too and he wanted to bite her, but he wouldn't—not tonight. She wasn't a Caroline and he wouldn't treat her as a happy-meal.

He turned his face away from her tempting jugular and groaned when he felt her spasm around his cock. She screamed and he felt her juices slick her passage even more—it was too much and with a growl, Damon gripped her hips and thrust once, twice more, before he froze. His balls tightened and he threw his head back as he felt his belly clench. "Elena!" he gasped through gritted teeth as he shuddered and spilled his cum inside her.

Elena couldn't move if her life depended on it. Her hands seemed frozen to the headboard and Damon was leaning on top of her back, panting against her neck. He laid his hands on top of hers, and placed a lingering wet kiss to the side of her neck. "Now," he said softly, "didn't I tell you I'd fit?"

Her laughter was breathless and she glanced at him over her shoulder. His hair was tousled and he was smiling at her with genuine amusement. It lit up his whole face and if she'd thought Damon beautiful before it was nothing compared to seeing him truly relaxed and grinning with boyish charm. He was breathtaking. "Yeah, you did," she said softly. Unbidden words like I think I could love you and other silly romantic thoughts came to mind and Elena swallowed. He looked so young—so heartbreakingly open and utterly happy right at that moment, she realized this was a side of Damon no one ever saw—the side he kept closely guarded. She cupped his face. "You're amazing," she said.

His natural arrogance rose to the occasion. "Of course I am," he said with a smirk and pulled her with him as he collapsed backwards onto the bed. He held her cradled to him, still inside her as he spooned her from behind. "Sleep kitten…" he whispered into her ear. "You're going to need your strength tonight—just wait until round two—I know the entire Kama-Sutra by heart, you know?" he said, teasingly, nibbling at her ear lobe until she gasped and arched back against him and gave him a tantalizing view of her naked breasts and bare neck.

He resisted the urge to take her again—she was too new to sex, she needed some recovery time and he wasn't kidding when he said she'd need her strength. Damon planned on loving Elena over and over until she sobered up and either told him she regretted her actions—which would be a lie—or admitted she wanted him and only him. Either way it was going to be a long night. He smiled—a long, pleasurable night.

Elena let him hold her, luxuriating in the feel of his strong arms around her, but she couldn't help but wonder, even in her drunken sthate, if history was repeating itself. She was falling for both brothers just like Katherine had. Her last thought was would she make the same mistakes the vampires had? God, she hoped not.

**************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx************

**Okay guys, I know this was a bit shorter, but it WAS ALL porn…Yay! I LOVE writing smut! Okay, now click the button—feed the musie beast because reviews are like crack to her! lol! Kidding. But seriously, feedback inspires me, so please R&R and I'll get the next chappie out tomorrow. :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aftershocks**

A fic by: Jenna

Rating: DEFINITELY an **M**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *sobs* I own none of the characters from The Vampire Diaries… Though, God knows, I'd love to own Damon—just for an hour even!! lol!

A/N: First off I am sorry it took so long to post this chappie. My kid brought home a bug from school and OMG-we were all so sick in my house this last week. This morning is the first time in almost a week that I felt well enough to sit at my desk. I have a ton of work to get caught up on, but I wanted to get this posted for you guys… :) :) Please don't lynch me—I was sick!

A/N 2: I don't know what to say to all the amazing reviews! I promise I will try and get some personal replies out this weekend, but seriously; thank you! THANK YOU! The response this fic has gotten has blown my mind...I just want to live up to all your hopes for this fic...You have all inspired my musie to achieve more--wow, did I already say thank you? lol!

Okay--enough of my chatter, you guys aren't here to listen to me ramble, rigth?? lol! So on with the show.

_Jenna_

* * *

**Chappie 4**

******xxxxxxx*******

The first thing Elena became aware of when she awoke was that her head felt like a thousand tiny men with hammers were trying to chisel their way out of her skull. Her stomach heaved and she swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat. "Ugh—Oh God, my head," she whimpered softly. The second thing she realized was that she couldn't seem to open her eyes, the third and most damning was the fact that she was naked and a deliciously hard body was curled around hers, spooning her. She finally managed to get her eyes opened, but the hammers in her skull intensified and she snapped her eyes closed again with a groan. "Where am I?" she croaked.

The hand on her belly moved upward, cupping her naked breast and Elena gasped, but she was in no condition to squirm away—plus it felt so…good. "Good morning sleepy head," Damon purred into her ear, snuggling closer to her.

Hearing that sinfully sated voice in her ear caused her heart to lodge in her throat. Oh no! Elena froze and her eyes popped open as the night before came rushing back in lurid detail. A Technicolor vision of debauchery and her face flamed as image upon image of naked, hot and oh so sweaty sex with Damon began to flash through her head. The things he'd done to her...She swallowed thickly, oh God, the things she'd done to him…her face heated. It made her night with Stefan seem like a bowl of plain vanilla ice-cream in comparison to the extravagant, delicious hot fudge sundae of delights Damon had shown her the previous night. Her face burned even hotter and her stomach churned with anxiety.

"Oh God," she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed as if that would make the memories go away. What made matters worse was the knowledge that the sex had been beyond good—it had been spectacular and Elena wanted to cry—what had she done? But even as she wished the visions away, an equal part of her wanted to do each and everything they'd done last night all over again.

Damon leaned up on one elbow and brushed the hair out of her face. "Are we having the morning after oh no's?" He grinned. "Come on--it's not like I'm 'Coyote-Ugly' material--no need to chew your arm off to get away, Elena...all you have to do is tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I did," he said, a challenging glint in his amazing aquamarine eyes.

Elena opened one eye and glared up at him. "I was drunk—you took advantage of me!" she accused, not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

He made a *tsking* sound, and chortled, "Now _that, _Elena, is a blatant lie—you were the one all over me. _You_ were the one who tried to get _me_ drunk so you could have your way with me." He grinned. "Well, at least half of your plan worked—you _did_ use my body shamelessly last night...and now I'm exhausted," he taunted, flopping back on the bed with a long drawn out sigh.

Elena sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it as her head exploded with a dull roar of pain. Her hands went to her temples again and she whimpered softly, closing her eyes against the agonizing light that made her head pound even worse. "Can you get over yourself? I didn't plan on taking advantage of you, Damon, and you know it!" she muttered as she tried to rub away some of the misery she was experiencing. "I was drunk—it happened and now can we just…forget it ever happened!"

He propped a pillow behind his back and sat up. The sheet rode dangerously low on his hips, exposing his well muscled belly and navel. His eyes bugged as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck. He leaned forward and suddenly laughed. "Oh shit!" he said chuckling.

Her head spun. "What?" Elena asked, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

He shook his head, still smirking. "It's just...that the forgetting thing might be easier if you weren't sporting a tattoo that said Damon in a flaming heart on the back of your neck lover," he chimed in sounding far too pleased as he said that.

Elena shot up like a bolt of lighting, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. She choked and her hand went to her chest as if she were having a heart attack. "A what?!" she shouted.

Ignoring her outburst, he leaned forward; a decadent look of satisfaction suffused his far too handsome face. "You're wearing my brand..." he whispered, winking at her. "And I have to say--it looks good on you, lover"

She was stunned--shocked, but beyond her will her eyes were drawn to that delicious line of hair--his 'treasure-trail' that led from his belly button to that magnificent--she closed her eyes and willed away the memories of how large and hard he was--how good he felt...it was too much, her belly clenched and the dull throb was back--strong as ever. "Oh God--stop," she said, prayer-like. But then he turned and reached for something on the nightstand and she got a good view of his back. Her jaw dropped, before she burst into laughter. he turned to look at her, raising a brow and she grinned."Oh, I'm wearing your brand, huh?"

He felt a tingle at his shoulder blade and reached behind--sure enough the skin was raised and welted. "Oh fuck," he said. "What does it say?"

Elena smirked. "It has a heart with wings and in the middle is my name," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Elena..." she sing-songed. "Oh my God--we got tattoos last night?"

"Obviously!" Damon growled as he flopped back on the bed in a huff. "I knew I should have stopped after that last shot!"

Again Elena'sd eyes were drawn to his magnificent body. His belly was like finely chiseled stone. Hard and rigid and that line of hair...it was such a turn on, she wanted to run her tongue along it. She must have made a sound of lust because his eyes shot open and he stared at--through her.

She was totally open to him. "You say no, but your eyes--your body--they say something different. You have my love bites all over you...You want me. You want my tongue, my mouth--my cock...look at how you're ogling me...you want me. You're practically begging for it right now," he stated, raking his eyes over her naked chest and belly.

With a gasp Elena realized she was totally exposed to him and quickly lay back down and drew the covers up over her head. "Pig!" she snapped, but her words were muffled by the blanket covering her face.

He pulled the cover away from her face. "Come on now, Elena. No hiding... Where's the girl who took what she wanted last night?" He winked and wriggled his brows at her. "She was hot!" He chuckled at the embarrassed, wide eyed look of rage that crossed her features.

She wantred to slap that smug little smile right off his face. "Oh! You-you—arrgh! You're such an ass!" she growled and tried to yank the covers back up over her head, but he refused to let go of the blanket—which made her even madder. She gripped the cover in both hands and pulled, "Let go," she huffed. "Now, Damon!"

He shook his head. "No," he said with a taunting smile. "Make me," he challenged.

She yanked the covers as hard as she could and Damon gave in, allowing her to pull both the blankets and him on top of her. She gasped when she felt his hard, muscular body roll on top of hers and she gasped again when she realized he was as naked as she was.

"Oh God" she panted when she felt the hard flesh of his penis nudge her woman's core. It felt so good--it was terrifying. "No!" she said and tried to squirm away.

He held her under him, pinned by his superior weight. Leaning up on his elbows, he brushed her tangled hair out of her face. "Elena,' he said chidingly, "if you wanted me on top—all you had to do was ask, sweetness." His voice was teasing as he gazed down at her surprised, angry face, but to Elena, it was waving a red flag in front of a bull--it seriously pissed her off.

"Get off!" she growled, blowing out a frustrated breath as she tried to buck him off her, but failed.

Damon realized she looked mad enough to try and do him great bodily injury, so he switched gears abruptly, and became cajoling—teasing. "Stop—I was kidding. Trying to get you to lighten up." He sighed and ran his knuckles along her cheek. "You don't have to hide from me. I see you for who you are and you have too much fire to be in a safe and stable relationship. You and I both know you want more than that—don't we?" he asked, raising a brow.

Her fury deflated like a punctured hot air balloon and Elena turned away. His eyes knew her too well now. "I—" She swallowed. "I'll manage to forget."

He moved his hand under the covers and Elena made a small sound of surprised pleasure when his palm slid up her thigh to rest on the curve of her hip. "No you won't. You'll write about it in that little journal of yours and fantasize about me when you're alone in your righteous little bed." Elena clenched her eyes tightly shut again and tried to roll away, but he held her still. "It'll be my face, my hands, _my_ lips you'll be thinking of as you slide your hand between your legs to ease the ache I've started…" he said softly, moving his fingers gently across her belly and down between her thighs. "You want me, Elena, but are you brave enough without the booze in you to take what you want?" he taunted her.

He was playing games and suddenly angry, Elena sat up and shoved him backwards. He fell back, laughing as she straddled him, grabbed his wrists and held both his arms pinned above his head. Of course, he could easily escape if he wanted, but he was far more intrigued to see what she would do with—to him.

Elena's embarrassment faded in the face of her anger and she held him there. He was smirking at her as if daring her to do her worst. "I'm not afraid of you, Damon," she growled.

"Of course you're not. Why should you be? I'd never hurt you," he told her seriously.

Her anger evaporated as quickly as it flared and she realized she was sitting on top of him naked. "Oh brother," she said, but when she let go of his arms and made a move to get off him, he grabbed her hips, keeping her where she was. Elena sighed. It's not like he was seeing something he hadn't seen—touched…

She bit her lip and looked away from his hauntingly beautiful eyes. "It's just—last night…you know it can't ever happen again. I was mad at Stefan and things…happened. It was a mistake…"

Elena swallowod back her pain as she snuck a peek at his face. Her mouth dropped and she was surprised to see a brief flash of vulnerability cross his handsome face. Oh God, she was hurting him! She blinked and the look was gone as quick as it appeared. Had she imagined it? No, she knew what she'd seen--her words had hurt him and that could be bad. Damon let so few people close to him—and now she was hurting him--he could react in several different ways--and she didn't kid herself, some of those could be very ugly. Worrying her bottom lip until it bled, Elena's stomach churned with guilt and sorrow. She hated seeing that look on his face. Why was she starting to feel like she was kicking a puppy? Granted a puppy with sharp teeth that not only _could_, but _did_ bite, but still—why was she starting to feel like she was making a huge mistake. Maybe it was seeing that softness in his eyes or experiencing his total and complete possession of her.

Whatever it was, things _had _changed between them. She'd never be able to look at him again without knowing how good it felt to be in his arms. She nearly groaned out loud as she realized where her thoughts were taking her. Stop thinking that, she told herself and looked away from him—he was just too beautiful, the longer she stared at him, the more she wanted one more taste…"I'm sorry," she said softly.

As he listened to her little speech, his brows drew down sharply and his eyes blazed and it was all he could do to resist the urge to toss her on the bed and tear her throat out. He'd thought she was different. Then she whispered her soft little apology and he pushed aside his hurt feelings and studied her—really studied her. Her breathing was becoming erratic—her nipples hardened. A slow smile spread across his face. She was lying. He could smell her arousal and to prove his point he bucked his hips underneath her, laughing softly when she gasped and her eyes flew back to his face. "Are you sure?" he asked, grinning like the cat _about_ to eat the little canary.

His cold mask of indifference was back and in a way she was glad, that made forgetting this ever happened easier. She glared and quickly climbed off him. He was never going to let her live this down, but then she'd known that and yet she'd done it anyhow. She scrambled across the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as her eyes darted around the large room searching for her clothes. "Yes, I'm sure. I told you I was mad at Stefan," she muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching the sheet to her breast as if that thin barrier was a suit of armor that would protect her from his appeal. "He lied to me and—"

He came to kneel behind her and slid his hands along her naked shoulders. "And you paid him back by having sex with me all night?" he whispered into her ear. He made a scoffing sound and the puff of breath along the shell of her ear sent visible shivers along her body. He took notice and kissed the side of her neck. "Come on, Elena, even_** I**_ know you wouldn't do that. You're not the vindictive type. Drunk or not, you feel something for me," he said gripping her chin and forcing her gaze around to meet his. "You just don't want to admit it because Stefan is safer."

She couldn't look into those crystalline eyes and lie anymore. It seemed he saw right to her soul—it was scary how well Damon seemed to know her—understand her. She pulled her head away and looked down at the floor as if she were studying her toes intently. "Don't Damon. Just let this go—you know it can't end well…" she said softly.

His hands continued to rub her shoulders and down her arms. "Who says it has to end at all," he purred and tilted her head up so she had to look at him again. "Tell me to stop, Elena…" he murmured. Her eyes locked on his mouth. His lips quirked in a satisfied smirk right before he kissed her.

Elena sighed softly as his mouth settled over hers. His lips were heavenly and she couldn't resist tasting them again. His tongue entwined and mated with hers and her belly clenched as raw, hot lust pooled there, bringing back the throbbing ache to feel him inside her again. He slid his palms down her chest, un-tucked her protective sheet and pulled it from her body. It pooled around her waist and Damon's hands cupped her naked breasts, squeezing them gently. His thumbs flicked her nipples before lightly pulling on them, forcing a response from her. Elena sucked in a sharp breath as a maelstrom of emotions struck her from all sides.

Hot-primal lust raged, but guilt was there too. It hovered just above her consciousness, niggling at her. She hadn't officially broken things off with Stefan, so technically she was cheating on him and this time she couldn't use being drunk as an excuse. She tried to find the strength to pull away, but her body was humming. He'd awoken something inside her last night that was as ravenous as a starving dog and Elena's guilt just wasn't strong enough to fight the desperate hunger she was feeling. So when Damon pulled her back against his chest, she went unresisting. At her surrender a deep purr rumbled in his chest and he took possession of her mouth with a dominance that made Elena's toes curl in pleasure. It was too good and with a whimpering moan, she gave in and kissed him back just as demandingly.

"You know you want this as much as I do," he panted against her mouth as he pulled her back to kneel on the bed in front of him. His erection butted against the small of her back, leaving a slick trail of pre-cum as his hands moved down her flat belly to cup her mound. Elena's eyes clenched shut as his fingers slid through her curls and she shuddered with the anticipation of him touching her 'hot-spot'. When he reached his goal and his thumb pressed against her clit, she gasped and arched back against his chest. He slipped two fingers inside her, pausing to allow her to adjust to the intrusion, before he added another and moved them in and out of her with practiced ease. "Open your legs for me," he demanded roughly, his own breathing ragged and uneven.

"OH God—Damon!" she cried softly and did as he ordered. He rewarded her by replacing his fingers with his cock. She groaned deeply as he pushed inside her while pressing his thumb against her clit hard. Elena gave a short, joyous shout as he wrapped his arm around her belly, keeping her on her knees as he thrust inside her deeply. His purr sent shivers up her spine and she shuddered in his arms. "I'm going to fuck you to heaven and back, baby," he grunted in her ear as he pulled out, then thrust back in hard and fast.

"Oh God," she moaned again as he moved inside her in a deep, but easy rhythm, quickly bringing her right to the edge of oblivion.

"Come for me, Elena," he whispered wetly into her ear, using his tongue on the delicate shell before nipping gently at the lobe. He tweaked her clit just as he pumped his hips upwards; hitting that spot inside her sheath that set her off. With a loud, keening cry, Elena exploded. Her body stiffened and she reached behind her to wrap her arms around his neck, writhing against him as she climaxed.

Damon purred softly as she came around his cock. She was his—fuck Stefan, this time the girl really did belong with him. He gave her a few moments to recover before he pulled out and flipped her onto her back. "I want to see you face when I come inside you," he said wickedly, licking his lips as he opened her thighs wide. His aquamarine eyes sparkled with demonic pleasure and he licked his lips. "So pink and pretty—swollen from my cock…"

Elena's face flamed with color and she ducked her head, but he soothed her with kisses. "Don't ever hide from me, Elena—you're beautiful," he whispered as he positioned himself between her legs.

He pressed forward. "Yes!" she gasped as the blunt tip of his penis nudged the pouty lips of her labia, demanding entrance. She gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his flesh as he pushed inside. He paused, allowing only the head of his penis in and Elena lifted her hips in a silent plea for more. "Damon! Please…" she whined, raking her nails down his back.

He thrust a bit deeper, weighing her response. They'd had hours of sex—she could be too sore for another hard round, but she disproved that by bucking her hips, obviously wanting more. He smiled, pleased, and pushed a bit further, but not all the way. She dug her nails into the taut muscles of his ass and tried to pull him in deeper. He resisted, wincing as she scratched him. "Ouch, now those are scratches I'd have a hard time explaining, kitten,"

She couldn't help the smile that drew her lips upward, but her body had other things in mind and restlessly she wriggled under him, trying to get him to move. "Damon, please…" she whined, needing him.

"Not until you admit you want me," he said in a sing-song voice, leisurely moving his hips in shallow thrusts, giving her just enough to make her frustrated and desperate. Mutinously Elena glared up at him and remained silent. He thrust deeper and she gasped and arched her back in pleasure, but just as quickly he withdrew again. It was becoming difficult to maintain his control. "Tell me," he demanded roughly, needing her acquiesce before they went any further.

Aching and beyond frustrated, Elena's eyes shot daggers at him, but she was prcticlly willing to confess to shooting Kennedy at this point. "God you're like a dog with a bone! Do we really have to have a heart to heart right now?"

He forced his own lust back. "Now Elena, don't get in a snit. I just need to know you want this as much as I do. That way when the proverbial—'you know what'—hits the fan, we know where we stand."

She couldn't believe he was asking her this while inside her—ready to have sex. "God, Damon! Don't be an ass--I want you--I'm here aren't I?" she snapped, wrapping her thighs around his hips, again trying to pull him deeper.

He resisted her pull. "Unh-unh-uh. Not so fast kitten. That snippy little retort wasn't satisfying. Now...you're not drunk, so I want an answer. You want this because you want me…" He lifted a brow, "right?"

Elena's eyes flared, but she was past the point of caring. She was willing to lie and tell him where Jimmy Hoffa was buried too... "Yes! I want you—satisfied?"

His beautiful eyes glittered with triumph as he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs in a wide V. He smiled down at her, his eyes going to where they were joined so intimately. A low purr rumbled in his belly—she was his. "Not yet, but I will be," he said and thrust all the way in. Both their cries bounced off the walls as set a fast and furious pace that had them both coming in a matter of minutes.

It wasn't until a long while later that Elena had the coherence of mind to realize what she'd said. Oh God. She'd admitted she wanted him—him—Damon and not Stefan. She'd officially crossed the line. Now what the hell was she going to do, she wondered…

****xxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

They'd been driving in silence for hours and after several attempts to draw her into some kind of conversation Damon's jaw tightened in anger at her attitude. "I told you I wasn't going to tell your precious Stefan what happened last night—and this morning," he couldn't resist adding, "so why the silent treatment?" he gritted out.

She sighed. How did she tell him it wasn't Stefan she was worried about—it was him. "It's just…I don't know how to act around you now," she finally admitted.

He relaxed. That was better than she totally regretted their encounter. He chuckled and wagged his eyebrows at her. "Well…I have a couple ideas…"

It was said so lewdly, Elena couldn't stop the smile that tugged her lips upward. "You have no shame do you?"

"Not a bit," he replied, "and you love it," he added with a wink.

"Damon, I don't think I can face Stefan after…well after…you know?"

"After our night and day of hot naked monkey sex?" he provided with a leer.

"Monkey sex?!" She giggled, but her face still turned the shade of a ripe apple.

"Yeah, wild and primal…"

"Stop!" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

He winked. "Oh come on, you love it. Especially when I use my tongue on your—"

Elena clapped a hand over his mouth. It was one thing to do it in the heat of the moment, it was quite another to hear him talk about it later. "See this is exactly what I mean. How can I be around you anymore?"

He licked her palm teasingly, and she removed it with a gasp. He smiled. "How can you stay away?" he countered.

"You'll never let me live this down and you'll use it to hurt me." She looked out the window. "I need you to stay away from me, Damon."

"You don't really mean that," he said confidently. "Your mouth says stay away, but your body…" He gave a soft purr. "Your body says something different, Elena."

"Well, it's a good thing my body isn't doing my thinking for me then, isn't it?"

"Your body's responses are honest, Elena," he responded. She snorted and turned away from him and he sighed, not wanting the silent treatment again. "Look, last night and this morning was incredible. You're the one acting like it didn't mean anything, not me."

She turned to stare at him. Was he serious? "Why are you playing with me like this? We both know the only reason you…" she swallowed hard, "slept with me is to get back at Stefan and because I look like Katherine, so why act like you care or even like me?"

They turned off the highway and Damon pulled over on the side of the road right at the sign that said 'Welcome to Mystic falls'. He cut the engine and turned to face her. Almost tenderly, he brushed the hair back from her face, all the while staring into her eyes in a way that mesmerized Elena without 'compelling' her. "I'm going to tell you the truth," he said softly. "I'll admit, at first, when I realized you wanted me, all I could think of was how bad it would hurt my whiny-do-gooder brother, but after…" He shook his head as if trying to figure it out himself. "It wasn't the same. It had nothing to do with Katherine or Stefan, Elena—it was just you and me in that room. No one else, just you…and me and it was …" he paused, his voice husky as he admitted, "magical."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her pulse rioted. She wanted to believe him. Oh brother, did she ever, but…this was Damon—he was a master at playing with people. "Really?" she asked, but the hope was there in her voice and he heard it.

A slow grin made its way across his face. "Seriously Elena, think about it…once would have been because you look like Katherine or to hurt Stefan, but five times?!" He licked his lips and gave her a heated look. "No, I couldn't get enough of you because I wanted you. You—not anyone else," he confessed.

Elena was floored and more than a little excited by his declaration. Her heart rate accelerated and that throb between her legs was back, but worse than ever because now she knew how good it was with him. "It was six," she blurted out.

A confused look came over his beautiful face. "It was…huh?" he asked, his heavy brows drawing down into a puzzled frown.

"It was six times, not five," she said, unsure why she was reminding him just how many times he'd had her, but for some reason it now seemed important. "You said five, but we were together six times…"

His eyes widened, before a slow lazy smile spread across his face. "Oh…that's right…" he said, running his tongue along his upper lip. "The shower…I forgot about the quickie in the shower right before we left." His eyes danced as leaned in close to her. "You looked so wet and sexy, and me being the always ready stud that I am, just couldn't resist," he teased, tapping her nose with his index finger.

Elena flushed, but this time with pleasure. He had a way of charming her—despite knowing what he was—it was like that didn't matter when he turned those incredible eyes on her. Damon was sin incarnate and far too tempting for her piece of mind. She pulled away from his allure.

He let her go and eased back in his seat. "So are we okay? You're not going to do something foolish like run off to Stefan and confess your sins are you?" He paused. "Not that I'd care," he said with a negligent shrug. "But just give me a heads up so I know to expect a stake instead of his normal bitchiness, okay?"

"No, I'm not going to tell Stefan, but I can't be with him either." He perked up at that and Elena waved him back. "I can't be with you either, Damon." She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "Last night changed things…I realize I have feelings for you and—" His smirk was so arrogant she rolled her eyes at him. "Can you save the gloating for later?"

"But this is kind of a gloating moment wouldn't you say?"

She looked down at her hands. "No, I feel bad, Damon," she whispered. She raised her troubled eyes to search his face. "Like I said, I'm not Katherine. I don't want some immortal three-some. I love Stefan. He's secure and stable and he makes me happy." His smirk was slowly replaced by a scowl the more she talked about loving Stefan and Elena sighed. "But with you I feel alive—free and utterly possessed by you. You're like a fire burning inside and I know I can't forget that and just go back with Stefan like nothing happened."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Be alone for a little bit—figure out how I feel, I guess." She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it's kind of hard…it's not like I can just start dating you, I mean you_ have_ terrified all my friends and you _are _evil, you know?"

He shrugged. "Evil-shmevil. Define evil?" he said. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "What have I done lately that's so evil? I could have killed your friend Bonnie, but I didn't. I could have just left you on the side of the road to be killed by that other vamp, but I didn't. Come on—that's got to count for something, right?" he retorted.

"It does," Elena agreed. "That was why I relaxed around you last night—I saw another side of you, Damon. One, I um…" Her face began to turn a delightful shade of pink, "obviously liked," she finished, still blushing. "But I still need time, okay?"

He cupped the back of her head and brought her closer to him. "Okay," he said, brushing his lips across hers. Elena sighed and opened her mouth to him. He took the offer and ran with it, deepening the kiss immediately. Their tongues mated wildly for several moments, until Elena realized she was very close to throwing caution to the wind again and climbing into his lap and just telling him to 'take her' right here right now!

She pulled away, panting and out of breath. "Okay—I'd say that definitely proves we have chemistry," she said licking her lips and savoring his taste there.

He started up the car. "Just wanted to give you something to remember me by," he said and drove her home.

When they were in front of her house, Elena grabbed the door handle to go, but before she left, she turned to him. "I don't know if I can ever trust you enough to love you," she suddenly blurted out. He frowned, but she went on, needing to say it. "You're so confusing—you drive me crazy sometimes, but I have feelings for you—I just don't know if I can ever love you…does that make sense?" she asked, frowning.

Damon leaned in and kissed her again. "You already do love me, Elena, but I'll give you the time you need to discover that for yourself," he whispered softly. They stared at each other for several long agonizingly silent moments before he kissed her again, and then pulled back. He was getting excited and she needed to go or he'd be joining her in her room tonight. "Now go," he muttered huskily, "before I change my mind and prove it to you by taking you upstairs and having you scream it so your Aunt, brother and all of Mystic falls hears it."

Elena swallowed hard. A chill raced up her spine. "Oh God," she murmured, touching her kiss-swollen lips. Was he right? Did she already love him? "I—never mind—bye," she said softly and dashed out of the car as if Satan himself was chasing her up the drive.

He watched her go and grinned. "Go on Elena—go write this down in that little Diary of yours…now that's a tale I'd love to read," he said out loud before he gunned the engine of the car and peeled off down the street wondering just how the hell he was going to keep himself from gloating and crowing all about his 'trip' with Elena…God, it'd almost be worth the trauma just to see that 'smug, superior—holier than thou' look wiped off Stefan's face. He sighed and knew he wouldn't do it—he'd promised her and for once someone's interests were more important than his own need for vengeance. Damn...he'd thought to hook her in and trap her, and wouldn't you know it—he'd gotten hooked too.

Damon sighed as he pulled up in front of the boarding house—this was sure to be a bumpy ride with Elena. But for the first time in over a hundred years—the thrill of the chase was in his blood and he was ready and willing for the games to begin. Getting that tomb opened had somehow fallen a notch or two on his priority list and that more than anything told him this wasn't about Stefan or even Katherine—it was simply Elena. She had something magical—a sparkle…a—what the hell was he doing? He shook his head, got out of the car and headed inside. He was damned good and caught if he was practically writing sonnets about the girl!

He ignored Stefan's demands to know where he'd been and where Elena was and went right to his room, shutting the door in Stefan's face without a word. His brother was a pious little prick, but he could still smell and he might scent Elena all over him if Damon let him get too close. Now normally that would have been grand fun, but he'd given her his word and he was going to keep that promise. Le ther deal with the bore that was Stefan—Damon was going to take a shower and go out hunting—he needed a kill to bring him back to a feeling of normalcy.

He may have fallen for the girl…but he was what he was…and that wasn't going to change anytime soon…

****************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************

A**/N 3: Okay guys, this is the end of Aftershocks…I know there was no big happy, but that is because I am already working on the next part to this fic. It's called "Fool for Love" and it's a blend of the epis 'Unpleasantville', 'Children of the Damned' and 'Fool me Once…' The basic summary is when Elena doesn't break up with Stefan like Damon expected—he reacts with bitter pain and that is why he becomes so ruthless in his pursuit to get Katherine out of the tomb, but when he's about to go too far—only Elena can bring him back… that's all I'm going t give up about the fic…but as per my usual—there will be a smut warning. Lol!**

**I want to get a least a few chappies done before I start posting and I also HAVE to get some chappies posted on my BtVS fics, s please bear with me guys, okay?? I can't tell you how much all the support this fic has gotten has menat to me. I was so sick this last week and when I finally checked in today seeing HOW many reviews this has gotten just blew my mind!! I was like—WOW! So thank you—thank you—thank you! I will get something posted very, very soon, but I hope you liked this last chappie…I think it's obvious (at least in MY world) who Elena really wants. :) :) :)**

**Okay, now click the blue button—tell me if you'd like to read more of my Damon/Elena saga…Feed musie and she'll feed me. Feedback makes her inspired. :)**

**Thanks again for the support…**

**Jen**


End file.
